In the Wake of Korax
by Strife543
Summary: [Hexen Fanfic, Explanation within] The story version of the game Hexen.  All three heroes are present, as opposed to merely one.  Can they find and defeat Korax?  Return Cronos to it's original state?  Only time will tell... [Some Spoilers]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hexen, or any of it's characters, they are the product of the fine people at both "id software" and "Raven studios".**

**Author's Note: This is a written version of the game Hexen, the first chapter here being of the three classes (Fighter, Cleric and Mage) experience in Winnowing Hall, the first area of the game. The story differs from the game in two ways, the first being that it includes all three characters, not merely one, and the second being that I have changed certain dungeon layouts and switches (Fans of the game will notice this quickly) while still keeping to the story and general layout. To anyone wondering, the names of the characters are directly taken from the book, I didn't make them up.**

**Also; This story is in the DOOM fanfic section, because there is no space for Heretic/Hexen fanfics. I apologize if this causes any problems, and if such a section appears, I'll move it quickly.**

**Chapter I: Fate Makes Odd Teammates**

Baratus shook his head and sighed, "I guess it's just the three of us now…" he mournfully commented, before turning and walking back to where his new allies, Parias and Daedolon, were waiting.

Daedolon watched Baratus as he approached from under his thick lavender hood, "Did anyone else escape?" He asked solemnly, almost as if he knew the answer already, and feared it.

Baratus shook his head, his horned helm seemingly apart of his head. "No." he answered, "No one else."

Parias crossed his arms, his long scarlet cape whipped about him in the light wind. "Tis a great shame. T'was many a cleric that could have fought Korax with us. Alas, only the three of us remain now." He said, his voice quite stoic, as if he felt nothing for his lost comrades.

Baratus began pacing, his metal greaves leaving slight imprints in the long dead grass, compliments of his large frame. "We need a plan, some kind of strategy." Daedolon suddenly pointed out, before glancing at the most intellectual of the trio; Parias.

Baratus however, lacking the intellect to formulate a proper strategy, immediately objected. "We don't need a plan! All we have to do is track down that hellish creature, and cut him down!" He exclaimed, both angered and frustrated.

Clearly, the combined loss of his order and his comrades was heavily worn by the fighter. Daedolon shook his head, before glancing down at himself, "That won't work… At least, not in our current condition. We would need to become stronger then we are now. Our weapons too, will need to be replaced." The magician explained, holding out his sapphire wand for the two to see.

Parias looked at his short mace, the weapon bestowed upon the lowliest of clerics. "Indeed, these weapons will not suffice." He agreed.

Baratus, who had no weapon to speak of, remained silent. His gloved hands, however, clenched tightly.

An hour passed as the three conferred. At last Parias suggested they head into Winnowing Hall; An arcane chapel of Cronos, and the very place that Korax the serpent rider had entered the world. "Tis as good a place as any to begin searching for a way into Korax's domain." He pointed out, as he cut through the deep brush with the dull spikes of his mace.

Baratus and Daedolon, sadly, had no other suggestions and found themselves following their more intellectual ally. When the cleric finally came to a halt, he held his hand up to stop the others. "Be silent and follow me."

Giving the others but a moment to comply, Parias cut a sharp path to the left. "What does he mean be silent?" Baratus whispered, peering over the brush where Parias had stopped.

There were two, twin headed beast-like soldiers pacing back and forth in front of the chapel. Daedolon, having actually followed after the cleric, whispered a call to Baratus to follow. Taking a last look at the creatures, the fighter did so. "What manner of creature were they?" Parias asked, after they had gotten away from the chapel.

Not sure whether the cleric spoke to him or himself, Daedolon inquired about the supposed creatures. "What creatures? Describe them." He requested.

The mage, like all of his kind, had studied many forms of creatures and beasts. He knew much about them, from their ways, to their strengths, and even their weaknesses. The latter, of course, was what the three could now use. Parias began to explain when Baratus cut him off. "They were big, leathery brown in color and had glowing red eyes. Each of them had two heads and carried maces like the one Parias has." Daedolon thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Not to worry. They are only Ettin. Very simple beast soldiers. Their lack of intellect makes them easy to dispatch so we should have no trouble." He calmly explained.

Baratus grinned, and crackled his knuckles… Before plunging through the brush towards the Ettin's on patrol. "You fool!" Parias exclaimed, knowing full well his words came too late.

Grasping his mace tightly, he followed after his headstrong companion, with Daedolon close behind. When they reached Baratus, however, the pair found that their concern for their new ally was very much unneeded. Of the enemies, one lay sprawled upon the grass – No doubt a result of Baratus' charge – While the other lay locked in hand to hand combat with the large man. A quick glance assured Parias that the Ettin's mace would serve no threat, for it lay out of reach, at the base of a tree. With a loud grunt, Baratus pushed his foe back, before kicking out with his right leg. While such a maneuver caused him to lose balance, the surprise of it caused the Ettin something far worse; his ability to stand. The fighter's maneuver dropped the demonic foe to the ground, snarling the whole way down.

Unwilling to let up for a moment, Baratus plunged his fist downwards, catching his fallen foe in the throat of it's right head. With a piercing snap, the creature's head flopped back, the eyes staring out into nothingness. The Ettin itself, however, was still very much alive. Such a fact was proven when the beast's muscular arm was brought up, catching the unaware fighter in the ribs, and sending him sprawling near the second demon. Parias, however, used this timing to his advantage, and brought his mace down hard. The spikes, though dulled by years of use, easily burrowed into the skull of the Ettin, causing a small splatter of brain matter atop the weapon, but otherwise slaying the creature.

Daedolon's focus had turned to the second Ettin. He now saw that it was not dead, but merely winded, as it now attempted to rise. Brandishing his wand before him, the mage uttered a slight incantation, which caused the jewel atop the wand to shine brightly. All at once, several shards that bore the jewels colors launched forth towards the creature, slowing it's rise. Though weakened by the attack, the demon refused to fall to the likes of an apprentice mage. Grasping it's mace, the Ettin rushed towards Daedolon, leaving crimson drops with each step. Though small, Daedolon's wand shards were sharp, almost as if tiny knives had cut into the creature's leathery skin. Raising it's mace high above it's head, the Ettin prepared the smite the mage. Daedolon shut his eyes tight, and awaited the blow.

The attack, however, never came. With a ferocious cry, Baratus flung himself at the Ettin, forcing both combatants to the ground in a vicious struggle. The fighter quickly found himself at an advantage, for he faced the creature's back. Clasping his hands together in a tight fist, Baratus brought down his arms hard, and struck the creature once, twice, and thrice between it's heads, forcing it unconscious. Parias had come to his side, and assisted the large man in rising. Sweat freely rolled down the fighters face, but it did nothing to deter his victorious smile. Parias, however, was not impressed, "You and your kind are too rash. Would you see Korax fall? Then you must you this, before you use those." He explained, gesturing to Baratus' head, and then his fists respectively.

Daedolon turned to them, still rather shaken from the ordeal. He had not been with his fellow mages long, and battles such as this were not meant to be fought by him without many years of training. Now, it seemed, he would not see the next day's sun. "There will be more inside, to be sure. T'would be best if we rested before engaging them." Parias advised, glancing at the brash Baratus in particular.

The bulky fighter, however, laughed heartily, "Must you dampen all of our spirits with your constant worrying Parias? These creatures – Ettins, right? Well, no matter – Were easy enough to bring down. What's another, or two, or even ten?" he asked, quite cockily.

The cleric shook his head, frowning beneath his thin helm. "Are all your kind as foolhardy as you? If you charge through, you'll be RUN through." He pointed out, quickly going on before the fighter could cut in, "We advance slowly, fighting the creatures only as the need arises."

Daedolon nodded his head, "I agree, we're sure to die if we just attack head on." He put in.

Baratus scoffed and turned away, "What's this 'we' stuff, weakling?" he murmured.

Winnowing Hall greeted the trio with its large, twin doors as an entrance. Almost expectantly, Parias eyed Baratus, nodding towards the door. The fighter quickly moved forward, always eager to show off his immense physical brawn. The doors, however, disappointed him, as they gave way with but a gentle push. From within the darkness of the hall, an Ettin leaped towards Baratus, only to miss the fighter completely as he sidestepped. Parias had anticipated the attack, and informed his comrades of such. The Ettin, managing to catch itself before tumbling forward, turned and swung it's mace at Baratus, who brought his gloved hand up to deflect the blow. The spikes of the mace clanged off the light, yet durable metal of the gloves. The Ettin stepped back to strike once more, only to feel the spikes of another mace. That which belonged to the cleric. Deeply embedded in it's back, the Ettin stumbled forward, allowing Baratus to grasp each throat in his powerful grip. With but a twitch of his muscles, enough pressure was applied to fell the creature.

Daedolon looked down, and grimaced at the corpse. He was mortified by the sight, and was sure he would never quite grow used to it. Death was not something he wished to deal in, nor was it something his order was accustomed with. Now, however, it was deal death, or be dealt it himself. "Will there be more?" he shakily asked Parias.

"Naturally." The cleric calmly replied, stepping into the hall, his comrades falling into line behind him almost instantly.

The hall's main chamber was lit solely by a red aura being emitted from the center of the room. Upon closer inspection, Parias found it to be a device of some sort, one that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. "What do you make of this?" he asked, turning to his more magically knowledgeable companion.

Daedolon stepped forward, and looked it over. Though the entire device was sealed off with a thick cage, the mage was able to determine what it was. "It's a phase portal." He said simply, "A device designed to transport users to other areas of the immediate location."

Baratus approached, and tested the cage bars. Alas, they did not give way. "And?" he asked, almost expectantly, before casting a glance at the cloaked mage.

Daedolon eyed the fighter, "We need to use it. We need this cage removed."

Baratus, not satisfied with his first attempt, struggled with the bars once more. Despite his immense brawn, he could not even bend them. "No good…" he finally admitted, taking a deep breath, and trying once more, hoping against hope that it would yield a better result.

Alas, it did not. Parias shook his head, and gestured upwards. Near the top of the cage, were several stone hands, each grasping a corner of the cage. Parias had seen similar structures before, and knew how they worked. "We must find the switch for this cage. When it is tripped, those hands will pull the cage upwards, and our path shall be opened." He simply explained, before moving away from the portal, and examining the room.

It branched off in four directions, each looking exactly the same, save for the entrance. Short distances away from the portal in all three other directions were trios of steps, leading up to platforms. The walls around the platforms each held three stained glass windows, depicting a separate leader. Zedek, Baratus' former master, was displayed on each left window. Traductus, the cleric's former master, lay on each center window. And finally, Menelkir, past leader of the Arcanum and former teacher of Daedolon, was shown on each right window. "Baratus, check over there, and Daedolon, over there if you please." Parias instructed, gesturing first to the left, then to the right, before approaching the platform opposite the door himself.

Baratus, eager to move on, rushed to the platform and reached it first. However, upon reaching it, he was at a loss… What now?

Parias examined each window carefully. He was inclined to admit, being in the presence of his former master, even as a mere depiction, left him wordless. Such masterful artistry, such vivid imagery, such- CRASH! The sound of glass breaking disrupted the cleric's thoughts, causing him to whirl about. "Baratus!" he cried, almost certain the disturbance was his.

In the short time he'd known the man, he found him to be a constant source of distraction and disturbance. "The two of you, to me!" the fighter cried, causing his companions to run to the left platform.

Baratus had shattered the window depicting Menelkir with his fist. Shards of colorful glass lay everywhere, even on the fighter's clothing. What the others noticed, more so than that, however, was what Baratus had discovered. Hidden behind the glass was a stone staircase, heading down under the chapel. "However did you find this?" Parias asked, in disbelief, astounded that it had been the headstrong fool that had made progress, and not he.

"Grunting. Came from down there." The fight simply replied, casually gesturing down the stairs.

"Are there stairs behind the other windows too?" Daedolon asked, turning to Baratus, who promptly shrugged.

"Doubtful, whomever built this hall would have had no need for-" Parias began, only to be cut off by the sound of glass breaking.

Baratus had smashed into the center window. "Nope." He stated, before facing the Zedek window.

"Now stop that! As I was saying, there would be no need for more than a single staircase. And with that in mind, there is NO need to go smashing about, like you have a tendency to do." The cleric explained, directing his comment at Baratus.

With an almost superior turn, Parias headed down the flight of stairs, his red cape flowing behind him. Grunting his disapproval at being scolded, Baratus trailed after, with Daedolon in tow.

Another Ettin greeted Parias on the stairs, where the cleric's companions found their ally locked in mace combat with the beast. Parias found the face off to be similar to the training sessions he'd had with his fellow clerics. The two combatants made several passes, each mace clanging off each other, and sending a resounding echo up the stairs. The Ettin brought down it's weapon in an arc, only to have it's slightly swifter opponent step to one side, and swipe at the creature in a sweeping movement. Parias' mace caught the Ettin in the chest, and drove it down a step, almost two. The creature, however, shrugged off the blow, and charged forward. Throwing it's own weapon aside, the Ettin struck out with both fists. The right fist struck against the cleric's mace, causing the creature to wince. It's left fist, however, caught Parias just below the throat. The attack forced the rather light combatant to stagger back, and fall. Baratus quickly took an advantage of the opportunity and leaped over the cleric, and into the fray. While the fighter grappled with the Ettin, Daedolon saw to Parias.

Both Baratus and the Ettin struggled to overpower their respective opponents. While Ettin's tended to be on the slow side, their brawn usually made up for it. Had Parias not already injured it, Baratus was sure that, with his fatigue, the Ettin would have overpowered him. The fighter pushed forward, before breaking off from the Ettin. The two, or rather three, stared at each other for but a moment, before the beast lunged forward, cupping it's fists to strike a powerful blow. Baratus slipped to one side, and brought up his knee, catching the creature in the chest as it's attack strategy failed. The force of the blow winded the creature entirely, and from there it was but a simple matter of snapping it's neck… Twice. Dropping the corpse on the stairs, the fighter glanced wearily at his companions, "You alright?" he asked Parias.

The cleric nodded, "The pain shall pass, as most things do. Come, we must carry on." He said, quite stoically, before brushing past his large ally and continuing down the stairs.

A quick exchange of glances with Daedolon told Baratus that his cleric friend was fine. Cold as ever, but fine.

Thankfully, no sinister beast awaited the trio at the bottom of the staircase. Rather, their newest opponent was a thick steel door. Daedolon stepped forward to examine it, while Parias surveyed the room. "It's thick… Very thick…" the mage said in awe.

Baratus raised an eyebrow and stepped up next to him, "You can tell?"

Daedolon glanced at him but a moment, before nodding, "It's magical in structure. There should be a switch to open it close by…" he explained.

"It is here." Parias chimed in, staring at the switch the mage had spoken of.

It resembled the head of a minotaur, with the lever itself being the ring in the beast's nostrils. Parias grasped the ring, and pulled down, the closed eyes of the minotaur flying open in time with the door doing the same. Splitting down the middle, the door parted ways, and allowed the trio to continue on. Baratus found Daedolon's comment to be right. Looking at the inside of it, he realized the door was far thicker than most of the pillars decorating the chapel.

"You can admire the architecture later, we've little time to waste." Parias advised, continuing forward with no intention of stopping.

Daedolon, by this time, had passed Baratus as well, and with a glance, he caused the fighter to move on. The room behind the door was a small one. Too small, in fact. It was odd. It was a square room, with no defining features to it. The trio stood on one side, with the entrance, and to either side was a mere bare wall. The opposite wall held a switch, similar to the one in the room below, with the exception that the minotaur displayed was a crimson red. The switch wall held no other defining features. "This is not right…" Parias commented, barely above a whisper.

Daedolon nodded in agreement, but said nothing. It was Baratus, of course, that vocalized his denial of the statement. "Bullocks! There's nothing here but what we came to find." He commented, stepping forwards confidently and swiftly approaching the switch .

Parias stomped his boot in indignation, "Touch it not!" he commanded, as the fighter clasped the crimson switch ring.

Baratus scoffed, and pulled down… The walls on either side fell away, and a new threat flew out to greet them.

They resembled bats, of a demonic sort. While they had the basic structure of the creature, furred bodies also contained arms ending in savage looking claws. Charred black in color, these creatures, these… Afrits, swiftly flew into the room to attack the group. Had those details alone described the Afrits, Parias would have shown no fear. However, the deadliest thing about the creatures, was that they were on fire. Constantly lit by their own flame that coursed over their bat-like bodies, even a single Afrit was a deadly threat, for what their razor-like claws did not rend to ribbons, their everlasting flame charred to ashes. Baratus stood ready, facing off against the bat-like wonders. Their numbers rivaled that of the companions, giving them one each to fight… At least, as long as they all survived.

Daedolon had already brought up his wand, the jewel atop shining brightly. Like outside of the chapel, several shard like darts flew from the jewel towards the nearest Afrit. The creature swiftly moved out of the way, before shifting and surging down to attack. Daedolon adjusted his aim, and struck the Afrit head on with the shard, which tore into the creature's flesh. Droplets of blood struck the floor, but the bat did not cease it's charge. Parias, who squared off against his own Afrit, watched his companion's peril as well. Just as Daedolon's Afrit grew close enough to strike… Parias' mace sent it to the stone floor in a bloody mess. The second Afrit wasted no time, and slammed into the cleric, leaving several burn marks upon his armor, and even scorching the flesh within.

Baratus circled around on the floor, his gaze never leaving the Afrit above him. The two were locked in an eye-fought battle, each hoping to stare down it's opponent. Baratus, of course, hoped for a more literal victory in that respect. However, it seemed his own patience did not rival that of the demon, for the fighter found himself leaping up into the air, and grasping one of the creature's legs. The flames of the Afrit heated the metal glove quickly, and began to burn away at the hand it protected. With a mighty heave, Baratus spun about as he fell, and slung the Afrit into the switch wall. The force of the toss left several cracks in the stone, and one very crumpled Afrit below them.

With a screech for it's lost comrades, the remaining demon spun to face Baratus, it's jaw firmly agape. Heat built up between the beast's deadly fangs, and exploded into a trio of fireballs, all which raced towards the fighter. Baratus crossed his arms before his face to ward off the blow, shutting his eyes tightly to better prepare for the flame's sting. Each fireball exploded against his near-unprotected arms, easily burning away the leather that protected them, and leaving rough burn marks in the flesh. The pain caused Baratus to howl, and fall to the ground, wincing in pain. Daedolon acted quickly and launched shard after shard at the distracted Afrit. The concentrated blasts tore a hole in one of the wings, of the beast, which promptly dropped to the floor. With a grunt, Parias struck out with his mace, and ended the creature's hellish life.

"Are you alright?" Daedolon asked the cleric, concerned recognizable in his voice.

Parias nodded slowly, forcing himself to his feet. "I shall survive, a few burns would not stop the holy father, and they shall not stop me." He stoically said.

Daedolon frowned, for what the cleric failed to add, was that the holy father, that Traductus, was no longer among the living. The three heroic leaders were the first to fall to Korax's evil, and their pupils followed behind. How the three of them ever survived… Daedolon did not no. "Savage little buggers…" Baratus commented, approaching the two, rubbing one arm, then the other profusely.

The mage cast a glance at his wounds. Both arms were now bare, with several open cuts caused by the flames of the Afrit. However, they did not look serious… Most likely thanks to the fighter's tough skin. Had it been Parias or himself that were hit… The results could have been quite fatal. "Come, we waste time." The cleric said, making his way through the regal door that granted admittance to the trap room.

Daedolon followed after, and when Baratus realized there would be no scolding for his foolish move with the switch, he too took after them.

A malevolent laughter resounded throughout the chapel, causing the three to stop, and look about. There was no human on earth that could have mustered such a laugh. It was full of malice, and seemed to try and deafen the trio with it's excessiveness. When the laughter finally ended, Daedolon removed his hands from his ears in time to hear one solitary word. It was spoken in such a manner that Parias was sure Korax himself had spoke it. "Die!" the voice cried, before a loud creaking overwhelmed the ensuing laughter.

Parias frantically looked about. "The walls! They seek to crush us!" he cried, sprinting forward.

Daedolon hurried after, while Baratus – Farther behind the two – Struggled to catch the pair. While the cleric and mage ran clear of the danger zone, Baratus skidded to a halt as the creaking became a movement of stone. The walls, in one violent movement, slammed towards one another. With a grunt, Baratus struck out with both hands… And stopped each with an open hand.

The walls sought to crush him. And he sought to force them apart. For Baratus, things looked grim. "Do not yield Baratus! You can overcome!" Parias shouted encouragingly.

Daedolon moved to assist him, but the cleric stopped him. "Have faith." Was all he said.

Baratus strained to keep the walls at bay. His muscles screamed in agony. His arm wounds ripped and grew wider, causing crimson life force to spill forth and splatter as it dripped to the floor. Shutting his eyes tightly, the fighter fought against death itself… And pushed. In the brief moment the walls were forced back, Baratus threw himself forward, landing on the floor before Parias and Daedolon in a heap. He'd landed on his chest, his arms stretched out before him. The walls slammed together behind him with such a force that the once regal door cracked in several places, and even showed signs of collapsing into itself.

Parias knelt beside his comrade, "Well done." He congratulated.

Baratus' aching arm shot upwards, and grasped the cleric's armored collar, "Don't ever let me do that again…" he muttered, before releasing him, and dropping his arm to the ground once more.

Daedolon rummaged through his robe's many pockets, until his hand closed around a tall, smooth vial. He pulled it from the pocket and looked it over. Azure liquid filled the tube-like container, which was exactly what he needed. "Drink this." He offered to Baratus, who had moved into a sitting position on his knees.

He gave the mage a questioning look as he took the vial, but nevertheless popped the cork off and swallowed it down. It… Wasn't half bad. Tasted similar to the juice he'd had as a young lad. Daedolon smiled as the vial's contents took effect. The cuts on Baratus' arms closed, and ceased to exist. "Can't have you dying on us, can we?"

Smirking cockily, the fighter tossed the vial aside, where it shattered on the stone floor, before rising to his feet… And almost tumbling over backwards. "Easy! The vial only works to cure your physical wounds. Your strength will have to return on it's own." The mage explained, which merited a kind nod from Baratus.

Parias glanced at the robed one, "You have more, I trust?" he asked.

Daedolon sadly shook his head, and looked away. The cleric had anticipated such a grim response, and headed for the stairs, gesturing for the others to follow behind. When they reached the hall once more, Parias grinned. The cage was gone, and the portal stood open to them. "This chapel will burden us no more. We move forward." He urged, before leading the others to the swirling mist that emanated from the device.

Daedolon stepped through the mist, and vanished in an instant. Parias too, followed suit, with Baratus in tow.

The area they arrived in looked quite similar to the hall, for as Daedolon explained, such a device transported users to an area in the IMMEDIATE vicinity. However, the swirling scarlet vortex before them, was a different story. Baratus moved towards it, stopping but a foot short of the vortex. It was placed up against a stone wall, almost as if it had been built INTO it. "That's a vortex portal." Daedolon began, "It will take us to another location, one farther away. With any luck, we shall be that much closer to Korax by using it."

Baratus poked the vortex, which rippled at his finger's touch. Grinning like a child that had found a new toy, the fighter continued his poking with some interest. He even let out a small, somewhat startling giggle at his actions. Sighing, Parias moved forward, and with both hands, shoved Baratus through the vortex. He glanced at Daedolon momentarily, before following his oaf of a companion. Daedolon lowered his head, "Cronos watch over us…" he whispered, before plunging himself throw the swirling entity of scarlet, and following his friends.

To the three of them, the travel felt like an eternity and more had passed. However, as Daedolon explained when they arrived, it was but a phenomenon caused by the vortex. They had only been traveling for a few seconds. Baratus glanced about, wondering where they were. The three had ended up in a circular room, with seemingly no exit. However, he was quickly proved wrong, as the farthest wall contorted, and shifted. It became a raging inferno, as a demonic face leered out to greet them. Parias gasped, for he knew he looked upon the visage of Korax, the serpent rider. "Greetings mortals…" Korax began, "Are you ready to die?"


End file.
